The present disclosure is generally directed to a beverage maker, and more particularly, to a pump operated beverage maker.
Typical hot beverage makers are generally steam operated or pump operated. One advantage of pump operated beverage makers is that the internal pressure of the system can be better regulated by the beverage maker's control system. Conventional air pump operated beverage makers, however, may continue dispensing a heated beverage if a user opens the beverage maker's lid/cover while the air pump is running, which may lead to injury, e.g., burn injury, from heated liquid being sprayed onto the user.
Some manufacturers have attempted to address this potentially hazardous situation by employing a solenoid that electronically opens and closes a pressure release valve in the beverage maker. The solenoid is programmed to open the pressure release valve whenever the lid of the beverage maker is opened, to quickly release the pressure within the system, thereby preventing further dispensing of the heated beverage or a spray of hot liquid. One drawback of such a setup, however, is that if the electronics of the beverage maker are compromised, or malfunction, in any manner, the solenoid may not properly operate to electronically open the pressure release valve. Accordingly, the beverage maker may not stop dispensing the heated beverage as intended and spray of hot liquid may occur. Another drawback of such a setup is that a solenoid is a relatively expensive component, the cost of which is ultimately imparted onto the consumer.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to employ a more cost effective, mechanical solution for releasing the pressure within the system, unrelated to the beverage maker's electronic circuitry, for preventing further dispensing of a heated beverage or accidental spray of the hot liquid if the lid of the beverage maker is opened during operation of the air pump.